Aching
by Secretnerd123
Summary: Ash is led on the floor of his tent again in pieces, but will there be an end to his nightmare.


**Like everyone else says, I don't own anything pokemon related, although I wish I did just think of all that money. - Jake**

**My First chapter of my first story so I hope it isn't too dire. Thanks **

**Aching**

**Chapter 1**

'You disgust me' growled a voice, the owner of which was a tall, broad man who was hurriedly throwing his trademark orange t-shirt back onto himself. The target of his vocal slur was a much smaller man who was currently cradling himself naked in the foetal position. 'Say no again Ash, and I won't be so understanding.' the taller man breathed into the smaller man's ear. The larger of the two stood up, and left the tent without another word, leaving his smaller companion crying and groaning.

'It's all my fault, if I hadn't said I wasn't feeling well then this wouldn't of happen' Ash Ketchum thought to himself, he relaxed his legs no longer needing the illusion of safety that curling up brought him. He lightly touched his eye and gasped, reached into his rucksack and pulled out a mirror. 'I can't hide this one, Brock will be furious' he thought aloud, looking at his fresh black eye. Ash collapsed down again, and stared at the roof replaying last nights events. As Ash began feeling the memories of the previous night wash over him, and tears began leaking out of his eyes, his yellow, small and mouse like companion scurried in. 'Pika' it squeaked, as it curled into it's hurt and unstable trainer sensing his need for comfort. 'Pikachu it's my fault, Brock's not to blame.' Ash confided in his best friend. 'you know what he said if I ever thought about leaving.' he followed up after seeing his partner's face. The yellow mouse lightly touched the young man's eye issuing a gasp from the later. 'It's not that bad really pal, give it a few days and i'll be right as rain.' he said giving out a clearly fake smile.

Ash crawled out of his tent, and looked up at the sky and let out an exasperated sigh 'great cloud again.' he moaned looking down at his tiny companion. Ash led his Pikachu out of their campsite and down to the river, he took a seat on one of the banks and let his mind wander as he skimmed the pebbles surrounding him into the nearby water mass. 'If Misty stayed then everything would still be okay.' he tried to convince himself, whilst stroking his now sleeping pet. Ash's vision dazed as he thought back to time in which he was happy. Ash's nostalgic thoughts were then interrupted. 'Ashy-boy' a voice whispered into his ear, which of course terrified the unguarded Ash. The small teen jumped slightly, and proceeded without looking at the voices source to hide his face calling out 'sorry, sorry, sorry'. The other man crouched down looking at the frightened one with a mixture of love and worry, 'Ash it's only me, it's Gary.' he said whilst stroking the others back. Ash let out an audible sigh of relief as he relaxed his body and turned towards Gary. Gary looked at Ash's face, saw the bruises his deep black and still very swollen black eye. 'What happened...' Gary started, 'fell over' Ash interrupts whilst staring at the floor. Gary eyes the smaller boy with a look of uncertainty, doubting what he's been told, he decides to drop it. 'C'mon it's be ages lets do something.' Gary smiles grabbing Ash's arm, he takes note of the flinch and gasp the other makes on contact.

'Gary, I love spending time with you, you don't understand how much I have missed you.' the short black haired teen giggles at his friends ridiculous facial expressions. 'Feelings mutual Ashy-boy' the brown haired teen said wistfully. 'Once Pikachu's woken up want to eat?' he continues, Ash answers Gary's question by rocking his small electric mouse and whispering to it 'c'mon Pikachu Gary's treating us to food.' at the mention of food arises the Pokemon springs to life.

'Here Ash I made you an cheese sandwich, sorry bout the lack of anything interesting i'm kinda running low on supplies' the green eyed boy mumbles, his amber eyed counterpart smiles appreciatively, looks up and says 'thanks, it's the thought that counts' afterwards taking a small bite. 'I wonder when they'll be back, knowing Umbreon it'll be ages' Gary thinks aloud. Ash mutters something inaudible in reply, earning a smile. The calm is shattered as Ash's plate launches itself from his lap dropping the second half of his sandwich on the floor, Gary looks up sighing at the typical Ash moment chuckling slightly until he sees his old best friend hugging himself repeating in a whisper 'sorry don't hurt me.' 'Ash i'd never hurt you, it's just a cheese sandwich, shhh Ash it's okay' Gary soothes the slightly younger one, the love for this boy latched onto him unknown to him is radiating out of his every pour. Ash manages to gain control of himself, he looks sheepishly up at his former rival and asks for forgiveness. 'What for? You've done nothing wrong.' Gary retorts then commands, ' Now tell me what's really happening.' Ash looks from Gary back to his feet, and says in a low voice 'It's nothing, just drop it, don't worry about me.' Gary nods agreeing to drop it for the moment.

Ash and Gary walk back to the formers camp together. They reach the boundary of the clearing where Ash and Brock set up their tent when they're greeted by the beginnings of a word assault. 'Ash where have you been, how many times that...' Brock yells coming out of his tent, but stops mid sentence due to releasing Ash and him aren't alone. 'Gary, how nice to see you' he continues his voice unable to hide the snide and insincerity of his exclamation. 'Hi Brock, i've seen you've changed' Gary glares noting how much the man has been warped and changed since their last interaction. Brock disregards Gary completely and looks at Ash 'I don't want you talking to him' he gestures to Gary, Brock then looks at him directly and commands 'I'm afraid you'll have to go'. 'I'm not going anywhere Brock' Gary hisses back, Brock turns to the young amber eyed male. Then Ash did something totally unexpected to Gary, he looked him in the eyes and said 'I think Brock's right you should go. I'm sorry, i'll see you around.' Hearing that Gary had enough and stormed away from the camp leaving the small boy with his taller abuser once more.

'Well Ashy-boy it looks like you need to be taught another lesson.' Brock says in a mock Gary accent clenching his fists as he nears the smaller man.


End file.
